Family Life
by superherowarrior
Summary: The bat-family has moments that they act like a family even when they are rare ones. These are some of those moments where they act like the family that they really are.
1. Chapter 1 Family Dinner

**Okay, this is simply a collection of one-shots that I have written focused on the bat-family. There will be plenty of AU chapters in this collection.**

 **In this story Dick's legal name is Richard Grayson-Wayne, Jason's is Jason Todd-Wayne and Tim's is Timothy Drake-Wayne. I will mess with their ages and who they patrol as due to logic and story needs.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Family Dinner

Dick's POV

* * *

Family dinner's have always been few and far between and less as more and more people have joined our family. Being so rare makes them even more precious for me at least. They rarely ended well though.

When Alfred told me that we were having one tonight I was extremely exited to say the least. It had been many weeks since we had the last one due to at least one person having something else that they had to do during the regular dinnertime.

I was a tiny bit surprised when I arrived that everyone else was already in the room. Normally it will take several minutes of fighting and protesting to get everyone into the same room at the same time.

I caught Bruce's eye and figured out that Alfred had insisted on the dinner and it was not because of a lack of cases. He must have been working on something beforehand and was interrupted by the dinner.

The first 15 minutes passed without any incident. Which was hopefully a good sign and nothing bad would happen, it could also mean that it would explode later on. Bruce and Jason had tried to give Alfred the Bat-glare but after it having no effect on the butler they stopped and just ate their appetizers to get this over with as soon as humanly possible. Tim and Damian kept arguing with each other and glaring away at each other throughout the meal so far.

After those first fifteen minutes the impossible to avoid happened, Damian tried to attack Tim. "Drake, you are an idiot whom is unworthy to be in Father's presence let alone live under the same roof as him." Damian said as he launched himself at Tim.

They started to fight each other and after not even a full minute Jason joined in on the fight with Damian. He had shouted, "Demon brat, I'll help you destroy Replacement."

It was at that moment that Alfred walked into the room carrying the main course and he noticed the fighting. "Master Bruce, Master Dick. Do you think that you should break up the fight between the young masters?" He asked which meant that we had to go and break up the fight.

We both attempted to do it without attacking them at first but after only a little bit of time we realized that this was not going to work at all we joined in on the fight helping out Tim. We thought that this would allow the sides be closer to being even. There was no perfectly even teaming that was possible.

We all could sense Alfred's disapproving gaze on us for not working on breaking up the fight, for starting a fight and for joining in a fight respectively. He sighed, "There will be cookies for anyone that surrenders right now." After stating that Alfred left the room, hopefully to go and get the cookies because while we were stubborn and fought well no one could say no to Alfred's cookies.

Less than 30 seconds later four chairs were occupied once again. Alfred's cookies were simply amazing and almost impossible to near impossible to pass up. Damian was the one who had not yet surrendered.

"Come sit down, now Dami!" I stated urgently to him. If he was at the table by the time Alfred returned he most likely would still get cookies. I wouldn't want him to miss Alfred's cookies. No one should miss them.

"Fine, Grayson." He said as he came to sit in his seat at the dinner table just in time for Alfred to walk in with dinner a second time.

"Master's you will receive your cookies, if you can eat your dinner with retaliative peace that is when you shall receive your cookies which I shall go and make now." Alfred stated as he put out dinner. Then he promptly left the room to make those cookies.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly with all of us talking about work and school respectfully. Later on we got on to talking about some of our old cases.

Immediately after we had finished our meal did Alfred come out with our cookies. They tasted perfect as his cookies always did.

All in all it was a wonderful night even if all of us went out on patrol a couple of hours later then we normally did and I am 100% okay with that happening.


	2. Chapter 2 Damian's Sick Day

**Chapter Summery: This one-shot is about Damian's sick day with Dick trying to make it better for him and his thoughts on being sick and what happens cause of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any thing else mentioned in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Damian's Sick Day

Damian's POV

* * *

I absolutely hate it, despise really. Truly loathe it. I am not hurt but feel like I am.

Last night it had been a very cold night and it had been rainy and I had gone out to go and help out cause of a major Arkham breakout with several major villains escaping all at one.

Normally on days like it was yesterday, Grayson and Father would make me stay home and they would have reduced time patrolling cause of the weather. Till I had felt horrible I didn't understand why, now I did.

Now because of being out in that horrendous weather that shouldn't even exist if it can make people whom are not my enemies feel this bad. Only Father and I should be able to make people feel like this.

Grayson and Pennyworth had both said that I had what was called a cold and a small fever. Whatever that meant. They said that both were completely harmless and would be completely gone in a couple of days but with how horrible I felt so I wondered if their words were lies.

Grayson enters my room with that goofy grin of his plastered onto his face. "Dami, you have to drink this it will make you feel better." He said though not in his normal manner. Was he worried about me? Was I going to die!?

"tt" "Fine, Grayson I shall drink that thing." I rasped out as I pointed at the purple liquid he had been holding. What was that stuff? At least there was not more than a tablespoon.

"So you aren't surprised, it tastes awful like completely terrible. There is no good tasting option and it helps get rid of the cold." Grayson said warily clearly afraid I wouldn't drink it after receiving this information.

I took the glass with the liquid that was going to make me feel better. I drank it and it was one of the worst things I have tasted since coming to live with Father. It didn't make me feel any better right away so it hadn't worked.

"It doesn't work! Grayson you said that it will make me feel better, I do not feel any better!" I exclaimed at him. He had lied to me, how dare he do such a thing and to think I had almost trusted him.

"Dami, it will take a bit of time for it to work. Is there anything you need? You probably should get some rest. Call me if you need anything." Grayson tried to console me.

"Why wouldn't I call for Pennyworth for help? He is more capable than you Grayson, in that area at least." I questioned him.

"Dami, Alfred is out to get more supplies since he didn't have enough of the cold stuff you will need." Grayson said as his eyes lit with excitement . That normally wasn't good for me when we weren't patrolling.

"Dami, I know you most likely you want to train. You have to rest to get rid of this cold. How about we go watch a movie in the family room, your choice of which one. This way you can do something and I can be close by if you need anything." Dick tried hopeful but also hesitant.

He knew me well enough to know what I wanted and that was not what I wanted. I sized all the words together and figured he would otherwise make me waste the day resting in my bed if not.

"Fine Grayson. It sounds better than sleeping the day away." I stated as I got up shakily. I couldn't even defend myself in this state. Curse this cold!

We spent the remainder of the morning watching and judging action movies on if it was possible. I wouldn't admit it helped me not focus on impossibly being sick.

Later Pennyworth came back and made lunch which was a different type of soup called chicken noodle soup. Grayson says it is only made when one is ill because it sometimes helps.

I had to take more of that awful medicine which still doesn't help at all.

We watched even more movies in the afternoon and evening all the way till Father made me have an early bedtime because of being ill.

It was an acceptable day. At least I didn't have to be at the school surrounded by complete idiots.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day of School

**Thanks to those who have favorited or followed this story.**

 **Chapter Summery: It is the morning of the first day of a new school year for Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian.**

 **Character Ages:**

 **Dick: 16**

 **Jason: 13**

 **Tim: 12**

 **Damian: 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Day of School

Dick's POV

* * *

It was the the towards the beginning of September and that always meant that it was also the beginning of a new year of school.

I was excited as I enjoyed school somewhat, it wasn't as awesome as summer vacation and spending all that time with my family but it wasn't all that bad despite what my brothers might say about it.

I just don't like the beginning of the school year. It is hectic and confusing and there is always unneeded drama. Both at school and at home.

Damian has told us every single day since he started going to school that the school is not worthy of his presence there and up flatly refuse to go. To get him to go Alfred has to force him to attend.

Tim is always in a flurry around this time making sure that he has everything that he might possibly need for the coming year. At least this only happens around the first few days.

Jason has always simply complained about having to go to school because he doesn't like it . He does not fight aganist going too much though.

Bruce simply goes about the day like any other school day not adding to the drama and Alfred makes sure all four of us are ready and at school at the correct time. Though we don't always make it we are closer because of his help.

All in all this makes the first day of school really hectic.

I thought all of this as I turned my bedroom's doorknob preparing myself for the chaos that would happen this morning.

I exited my room and I heard it. It really was amazing how much noise the door I had could hide. I heard Damian stating his protests loudly to Alfred's demands, Jason's unhappy but only with a slightly raised voice and Tim running around making sure he had every little thing that he could possibility could need.

I compared it to last year's and sadly realized it was better than before. It had more loud complaining and even more frenzied checking.

I entered the dining room to eat breakfast against all of my better judgement. I knew that was where my family was currently.

"Good morning, Master Dick." Alfred greeted me with the words and a nod over to my seat where breakfast was sitting waiting to be eaten.

"Morning Alfred." I responded to him as I headed over to my seat at the table.

"Good morning, Dami!" I told him even though it was extremely clear he was not having a good day. He was grumbling under his breath and giving a bat-glare at Alfred who was completely ignoring it.

"I am better than you Grayson! I am better than Todd and I am most defiantly better than Drake! Why must I go to school like you fools?" Damian asked us angrily as soon as he heard me greet him.

"School is not an option. Everyone has to go to school even you Dami." I told him as I sat down in my seat which was next to him.

He didn't fight after that he just gave a pouting look towards me. He most likely didn't realize it though or he would have stopped doing it. Or tried to stop doing it.

"Alfred already get you to promise to go to school?" I asked him as he was loud and long with his thoughts about school each morning.

"tt" Damian sounded and sighed cause of the questioning look I was sending his way. "He reminded me as school was beginning again, the awful place, that if I didn't have good grades I couldn't patrol with Father and that I can't get good grades if I'm not at school." Damian explained to me though clearly annoyed with this.

"So, Tim, how's your morning doing?" I asked him as Damian was clearly done being willing to talk somewhat civilly with me.

"Not good. I think I might not have enough 3 hole punched lined paper in my backpack and I can't check it!" Tim exclaimed his worry over his school supplies clear throughout his voice.

"I'm sure it's fine, Timmy. I mean how much paper could be used on the first day?" I asked him casually.

"No, Dick it wouldn't be used today but I might not have as much as my teachers want each student to have for the whole year." Tim told me in a condescending voice as if he were giving me a lecture.

"We could just head down to the mall this afternoon if you don't have every single thing that you will need." I told him to calm his nerves.

"What if I have the wrong textbooks they don't sell them at the mall and it will at least take two days for them to get here!" Tim exclaimed as even more panic impossibly entered his voice.

"It's going to be okay, I'm sure it will. We did check they were right four times already." I told him and this calmed him somewhat but he still looked like he wanted to jump out of his chair.

"Hi Jason, this a good day or what?" I asked my brother who kept is head down and glaring at his food.

"School is happening, summer went by fast." He grumbled under his breath without even looking up at me.

It was after a few minutes filled with quiet that Bruce entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Bruce!" I called out to him.

"Morning Father." Damian said but still sounded grumpy but more resigned to his fate of going to school like everyone else.

"Bruce!" Tim exclaimed still a bit jumpy and nervous even after I had tried to calm him down.

Bruce walked over tiredly to his seat at the head of the table without noticing any of what we had said.

He was always super tired in the mornings and ignored everything until at least two cups of super strong coffee. It made sense though because he most likely had only had up to three hours of sleep.

* * *

It was finnaly time to head to school, we had eaten breakfast got dressed and were ready to head out to school.

"Father I shouldn't have to go to school like these idiot's." Damian said to Bruce as he was about to leave.

"Not like I want to go to school." Jason said in response to hearing what Damian had said.

"You both have to go to school that is final. Damian you are not above your brothers. Jason it can't be that bad. Can it?" Bruce responded to them both.

"It is bad Bruce. You wouldn't understand though." Jason complained but walked out the door to the car. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it. It was best not to press him.

"That's what you think Father." Damian said as he sighed and rolled his eyes and walked out of the house and to the car. He must have realized that he wasn't going to win the argument like every other school day.

Tim was rushing through his backpack as Alfred had just a few minutes ago let him look through it. He was clearly still panicked though everything anyone could ever need was in that backpack.

"Hey, Timmy! I think it's time to head out." I called over to him and I got no response from him.

I sent Bruce a look that told him that I need help with this one. Bruce stepped back in the living room after seeing my look and approached Tim.

Bruce put his hand on Tim's shoulder as he saw the look of panic in his eyes. Tim was so focused on going through his backpack that he literary jumped when he felt this.

"Tim, it's time to head out to the car. You have everything that any teacher could reasonably expect from a student." Bruce told Tim and hearing it from him managed to calm down his nerves to a reasonable amount.

Tim headed out the the car that was still waiting for us outside. I then went out checking my watch and noticing the time that it told me.

It was only 7:40 we weren't going to be late to school which meant the day started out good and that it had gone better than I had expected it to.


	4. Chapter 4 Dick's Sick Day

**Thanks to those who have favorited or followed this story.**

 **Chapter Summary: This is a sick day of Dick's when he was a child**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might happen to mention.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dick's Sick Day

Dick's POV

* * *

I knew that I should be getting out of bed now but everything hurt but mostly my chest and it felt bad to move at all. I must have rolled around and banged up some bruises.

"Master Richard it is time for you to get up!" Alfred called to me from outside of my door. Ugh, I had to go to school so I couldn't spend the day in my bed.

I forced myself to get out of my cozy bed and to stand up and as I stood suddenly a wave of dizziness and nausea arrived. That meant that I was either sick or poisoned.

"Alfred, could you come in please? I don't think I am able go to school today." I said as loudly as possible barely being able to raise my voice.

"Of course Master Richard but you are going to … oh dear." Alfred told me as he entered my room as I had asked him to do but paused as soon as he saw me.

Was it very obvious that I was unwell? I must be really sick or I really was poisoned. People normally didn't notice when I didn't want them too that I was sick.

"You are right you are not going to school today Master Richard. I will bring up a light breakfast and some medicine and I will check your temperature. I think that I will also call Master Bruce to inform him of your condition." Alfred told me as he left the room.

I went back into my bed and covered myself in my blankets but I still felt cold and still very sick.

I felt horrible but I fell asleep very easily and wanted to not wake up until I was better.

* * *

I was awakened when my door opened. Alfred entered the room with a tray in his hand. It had medicine and food.

I really didn't want to eat either of those things but I knew that he would make me eat them if I even tried to refuse either of them.

He placed the tray on my nightstand. "There is a light breakfast of buttered bread and orange juice along with medicine for being sick. Master Bruce will be coming home in around an hour there was a meeting that he couldn't miss." Alfred told me.

"Okay." Cough. "Thanks, Alfred." I told him as he left my bedroom.

I reached over to my nightstand, I knew that I did have to at least try to eat the food that Alfred had prepared for me. Buttered bread couldn't be that hard the keep down.

I was able to get it down and I took the medicine because if I didn't I would be forced to take it and I really didn't want that.

I tried to go back to sleep but I coughed so I couldn't relax long enough to fall back to sleep.

I heard a knock on my door. Maybe Alfred is coming back to check if I ate the breakfast. "Come on in." I called out as loud as I could manage which wasn't all that loud, in fact it was quieter than before.

"You don't sound very good." Bruce said sounding worried as he entered my room. What was Bruce doing here, he had work to be at?

"What are you doing here, Bruce?" Cough. I asked him even though it brought on another wave of coughing.

Bruce came over to my bedside and patted my back until the coughing fit ended. Ugh, he had come home to care for me while I was sick.

"I am here because I got a call from Alfred telling me that you were ill, I came home as soon as I could." Bruce explained to me.

I fell into another coughing fit, shouldn't the medicine I had taken earlier have stopped the coughing fits already.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something cause it looks like you are failing to fall asleep, plus it is almost noon and lunch time?" Bruce asked me honestly though he joked about sleeping.

"Sure to watching a movie. Living room, right? No, to having lunch." I told him and I got out of bed so that we could head to the living room where the T.V. was.

"Yeah, we will watch it in the living room and you know that I have no control over lunch and if you have to eat it Alfred has that control." Bruce told me as he picked the blankets off my bed and carried them downstairs.

I got to pick the movies we watched and about halfway through watching the first one Alfred entered the room with two trays.

"Master Bruce, Master Richard here are your lunches of chicken noodle soup, you may eat lunch in the living room this one time because of Master Richard's illness." Alfred told us as he handed us each a tray.

"Thank you Alfred!" Bruce called out as Alfred left the room. Well all in all it hadn't been the worst sick day I had ever had and we did the same thing until I got better.


End file.
